I Can Taste It In Your Tears
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: Alek has returned and now Hikaru and Kaoru must make some difficult descisions regarding not only their lives but their relationship as well. They say love will prevail. But that's easier said when your not being hunted by a dangerous heart eater. R&R! xx
1. Chapter 1

**WOAH!**

**LONG TIME NO SEE!**

**Been a while XD How's everyone been? Taken a lot of time for me to get the inspiration to write so sorry it's been this long.**

**I now present to you the sequel to Doppelgänger; I can taste it in your tears!**

**Without ado of a further kind, Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>'Aleksander, you have good tastes I must say. These boys are extremely beautiful. But I do not understand.'<p>

The black haired girl sat opposite the heart eater with her eyes closed, images of these two boys dancing through her mind.

'What do you not understand Kitty, dear?'

'I do not understand why you are so intent of claiming the lives of these boys.'

'Well if we are going to be accurate about this, best to say claiming the life of one of those boys. And why you ask? Because I dislike him of course.' Aleksander smirked and the girl, Kitty, opened one eye, staring in his direction in utter confusion.

'What a pathetic and stupid reason to kill. I'm afraid that unless you can provide me with a better reason I cannot – will not – assist you.' She stood up to leave but stopped when Aleksander provided a more reasonable, well not reasonable as such, but a better reason.

'Because I made a promise. I promised to come back and end him.'

A sly grin spread across Kitty's face as she sat down once again and closed her eyes.

'Good enough for me.'

~O~O~O~O~

'Okay how does this sound. _"Dear Mother and Father. I am very sorry to say this but upon the return of someone to the city, that could possibly put my live in extreme danger, I have had to leave once again. Kaoru will be with me so I shall be safe. I will uphold the standards expected of a noble. And in cases I don't return I would like to tell you that Evangeline didn't kill herself, but in fact Kaoru did. And the maid. He killed her too. And of course not forgetting the fact that since the day I met Kaoru I was incredibly in love with him and we had on a few occasions, made love. However should I return, please disregard much of this letter. Sincerely, Hikaru."_'

Kaoru was speechless to say the least. Truly he loved Hikaru too but he was a complete and utter idiot sometimes. Well, most of the time. It wasn't necessarily his fault, but even so.

'Hikaru, say we should return? Then your parents will know all about, not only us, but the lives I took.'

'I told them to disregard it though…' Sheepishly Hikaru looked towards the floor and shuffled awkwardly.

'How about you take out that bit. Then ask that should you not return within 2 months that they read a second note that you have hidden in a draw?'

'That's a good idea!' Hikaru beamed at his lover, who nodded in response and watched as he scribbled another 2 notes.

Notes written and left in the appropriate locations, Hikaru and Kaoru left the manor. It had become second nature now, travelling through London on foot, but today the lack of people in the city was surprising, especially for midday.

Hikaru didn't care that Kaoru found this strange, simply using the lack of people to his advantage. Moving closer to Kaoru with every step, he finally managed to take hold of his lover's hand.

'Why do you like holding my hand so much anyway?' Kaoru sighed, not even looking at Hikaru as he spoke.

'Because it makes me feel closer to you, of course!' Why Hikaru was in such a good mood even when they were setting out on a mission where they could possibly come in close contact with death itself, was completely beyond Kaoru's reasoning.

When Kaoru didn't reply, Hikaru's eyes widened and he began to panic.

'What's wrong Kaoru? Don't you love me anymore?'

'What? I never said I didn't! Where are you getting that from?' After looking around briefly and decided there were too many, despite the minority, Kaoru dragged Hikaru round the back of some houses. There was no one there and the shadows made it hard to see anything.

There, Kaoru leant forward and kissed Hikaru passionately, flooding his lovers mouth with his tongue, listening to the smalls moans escaping Hikaru's lips.

When they broke apart, Kaoru stroked Hikaru's red hair lightly with the back of his hand.

'I love you okay? So don't ask again.' They stood just grinning at each other momentarily until they heard a cough. They both turned toward the source and saw a black haired girl in rags with bright blue eyes staring at them both.

For a moment she seemed shocked, just as they were. But soon a smile was creeping across her face and a laugh escaping her lips. When she spoke her voice was smooth and sent shivers down Hikaru's spine.

'That was much, much easier than I thought it would be.'

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp! Okay that's sort of the intro chapter. Character recap!<strong>

**Kaoru: Heart eater. Extremely powerful and dangerous. In love with Hikaru.**

**Hikaru: Kaoru's Doppelgänger. Kinda stupid. In love with Kaoru.**

**Aleksander: Heart eater. Wants to kill Kaoru to stop him killing Hikaru. Older than Kaoru but not as powerful nor dangerous.**

**Evangeline: Hikaru's dead fiancé.**

**Sophia: Hikaru's dead maid.**

**Kitty: New Character. Hired by Aleksander. That's as much as i'm saying ;)**

**Alight so I know it was short. At least I wrote it no? :p**

**R&R**

**Tora xxx**iHi


	2. Chapter 2

**Haii guissee!**

**Mkay so quick disclaimer! *Disclaims***

**And not too much doddling.**

**On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>There was a long pause, filled with tension. No one was moving a muscle. The black haired girl, who looked about 14, stood with a smug grin on her face, arms folded over her chest as Kaoru stared at her, mouth agape, Hikaru clinging tightly to his arm.<p>

Minutes passed before anyone spoke. But finally the silence was broken by Kaoru sighing heavily and rubbing his forehead with the hand not being clung to by his lover.

'Why is it I can't run away anywhere without bumping into supposedly dead relatives or friends?'

At this Hikaru's eyes widened and he tugged on Kaoru's sleeve, Kaoru completely ignoring him of course.

'Well sorry that I'm not dead enough for your liking, my dear stiefbruder.'

Kaoru simply grunted in reply but Hikaru however, being extremely confused by the current situation felt the need to voice his distress.

'What - if you don't mind my asking, mysterious girl in alley who Kaoru apparently knows - is a stiff? Brooder?'

'Stiefbruder? Sie sprechen kein Deutch?' The look that spread across Hikaru's face sent the girl into a fit of giggles.

Turn so he could whisper into his lover's ear, Kaoru placed a small kiss on his cheek before explaining.

'Stiefbruder means step brother, honey.'

'Wait! What? Step brother!'

'Yeah. After my mum died my dad remarried some witch…'

~o~o~

'_Kaoru. Come in and talk to your new mother and sister. You have not spoken to anyone in a whole week.'_

'_Hmm. That was the intention father. I am not so stupid as to carry through with tasks aimlessly.'_

_Sharp skin on skin contact followed, leaving behind a stinging pain._

'_It's rude to keep ladies waiting, son. I suggest you speak to them now. Or living with them will prove very difficult.'_

'_Living with you is already enough of a challenge father.' _

_Nevertheless Kaoru made his way from the grass outside, into the house. Upon entering he nodded toward a tall woman of around 30 with thick black hair, pulled into a tight up do. She wore a long dark green dress and a green shawl draped over her shoulders. Next to her sat a smaller and younger girl who seemed around the same age as Kaoru himself. She wore a peach dress with a matching shawl and had hair like her mother, only left to frame her face rather than pulled up._

_He father had followed him in and noticed Kaoru didn't bow, therefore prodded him in the back. Kaoru scowled but bowed none the less._

'_Kaoru, Darling!' The tall woman said sounding overly cheerful. 'I don't believe we've met! I'm Frieda but you can call me mother! And this is my daughter, and your step sister, Kitty! I'm sure you two will get along perfectly!'_

~o~o~

'Whatever persuaded my father to marry someone like her is beyond my reasoning.'

'Don't you talk about my mother that way!'

The darkest of expressions crossed Hikaru's face and he let out a low growl in the direction of Kitty. It actually took the girl a bit by surprise.

'Let…Kaoru…finish…the…story…!'

Kitty nodded in shock and Kaoru sighed continuing his story purely for the sake of his confused loved one.

~o~o~

'_So…you're Kaoru? My mother told me a lot about you. Of course only what she heard from your father. Apparently y__ou were handsome. Something must have gotten lost in the passing of information.' Kitty snickered and Kaoru hissed under his breath._

'_You won't want to anger me, Kitty. I'm not exactly a regular human. I will rip out your heart and tear it to shreds without a second thought. In case you haven't already realised in the past 10 minutes we've known each other, but I don't like you.'_

'_Well you can try to eat my heart but be prepared for me removing all sense of feeling and movement from her body leaving you temporarily paralysed.'_

_It now occurred to Kaoru that just as he was not a regular human, neither was his new stepsister. He had known from the moment his father announced he would remarry that any siblings he had would be the cause of a long lasting feud within the family. However, now that his new sibling had revealed herself to be a young witch, things would only be twice as tense. In fact, if anything it would be far more entertaining than he had imagined._

~o~o~

'So anyway, when I went crazy and burnt the city down, I had assumed that I killed the three of them along with the majority of the population. I guess I was wrong…'

'Yes you were wrong. I had predicted this so we managed to escape the country in time. And now unfortunately for you, not only do you have your old lover-'

'Aleksander was never my lover.'

'-and you stepsister wanting to kill you, but you father and stepmother too. And guess what?' Kitty giggled. 'They're all working together!'

Another long pause. Another long moment of silence and tension.

'Kitty. I have an idea. Remember the games we used to play when we were younger?'

'Why of course. How could I forget the many times we both nearly killed each other?'

'Well I propose a challenge. No. A game.' A sly grin spread across Kaoru's face as Hikaru stood and watched his lover and the girl. 'We'll call it…the suicide game.' A similar grin spread across the child like face of Kitty.

'And the rules?'

'I will not kill you, just as you will not kill me. But should we reach a point in this feud where either of us is defeated, the loser will kill themselves.'

'Sounds like a plan. I will be sure to tell the rest of the army.' She then winked before taking her leaving, sauntering off into the shadows.

Long paused were becoming a regular occurrence recently. Now it was Hikaru's turn to break the silence.

'What the hell are you thinking Kaoru! Why a suicide game? I bet they won't even play by the rules! And didn't she just say army!' Out of air from the ranting Hikaru slumped against a cold alley wall, sliding down to the ground.

Kaoru threw his leg over his lover's waist, and lowered himself down so he was straddling the human. Placing small kisses along Hikaru's neck he whispered in his smooth and bittersweet voice.

'Life is a game, honey. Play by the rules and you don't get hurt. Break the rules however…and it's your funeral…'

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhhhh! Kk so this chapter had everything didn't it! Flashbacks, stupid Hikaru, confuzzling quotes from Kaoru,a half lime, alleyways! The only thing it didn't have was a lemon, gore and a jealous Hikaru! <strong>

**Awww damn…lemons, gore and jealous Hikaru make up most of my best chapters…:/**

**Anyway! :D**

**A little solving of age confusion~! Kaoru looks 17. Kitty looks 14. They were born in the same year. But Kitty's immortal and Kaoru was immortal from when he chose to stop aging (17). Kk?**

**Songs for this chapter: **

**-Children on the night – The Blackout**

**-Re:make – One Ok Rock**

**-No Scared – One Ok Rock**

**-Cemetery Drive – My Chemical Romance**

**Mkay that's it. Love you all :D**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I come bearing a new chapter! Full of lemony goodness.**

**Also check out my Frerard? Please? :3**

**I don't own Ouran.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>I really wanted to be mad at Kaoru for starting that suicide game but right now he was being so seductive! I could feel my erection becoming more prominent as he kissed along my neck, flicking his tongue out every so often.<p>

Right now he seemed to be in control, but I wasn't going to let that last too long. I didn't want to be on the bottom. After what happened to Kaoru the first time we did it together there's no way that I'm going through that. Selfish? Yes. But the last time we made love, in the stable when we returned home, he seemed to really enjoy it. Considerate? Even more yes.

So I pushed him off and straddled him, just as he had been straddling me. I began working on his shirt buttons, growing more and more aroused, unbuttoning them more aggressively. Well as aggressively as it is possible to undo buttons.

I undid his trousers next, as he complied and undid mine. Even this slight bit more freedom felt better and by Kaoru's face I could tell he felt the same.

Soon enough we were both stripped down to nothing but our unbuttoned shirts. Passionate kisses were shared between us, extreme heat emanating from our bodies. Moving up slightly so my member was in front of Kaoru's face I gripped hold of his hair.

The moment he slipped it into his mouth, teeth grazing the tip in the process, I let out a moan. His tongue worked skilfully and just as I was about to release my juices inside his mouth I felt him pull away, the cold air a shocking contrast to the heat of his mouth.

'Why…?' Was all I managed to get out in between the panting and deep breathing.

'I want you inside of me Hika~' His voice…so seductive, I couldn't resist him any longer. Without even giving him a moment to prepare I thrusted myself into him. He let out a shocked gasp, most likely a mix of pleasure and pain. I paused, enjoying the feeling of being inside him.

'Before you start…moving Hika…If this should be the last time…we do this…before we…I…die…I want there to be blood.'

What a strange last request. I wasn't a big fan fan of blood personally but the very thought of Kaoru covered in it made me so aroused, I couldn't say no.

'Go for it.' I said simply, pulling as far out of him without pulling out completely and thrusting in deeply. He moaned and bit down on my shoulder. It really hurt, but the pain, purely for the joy of seeing that sexy look on Kaoru's face, was well worth it.

Blood continued to pour down my arm and chest as Kaoru licked some of it up in long drags of his tongue, me still thrusting in and out of him.

Moving an arm to his own shoulder he dragged a nail across the skin, creating a long laceration, a scarlet ribbon trailing down his body.

Caught up in the moment I moved my mouth to the cut, sucking and licking across it. I proceeded to spit out the blood, pounding in and out of his hole.

Screams and groans were thrown around as the pleasure intensified for the both of us.

Convulsions were sent through my body and I could feel him shake beneath me as we both released, me inside of him and him across out stomachs.

After pulling out I lay next to him. Covered in blood, sweat and semen, both our shoulders torn up, crimson liquid running down out chins.

I began to feel faint. Most likely from the blood loss. Leaning my head against his bloody chest, his poison tasting blood seeping into my hair as I closed my eyes and drifted off, in the comforting arms of my lover.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short but I gave you lemon and some gore yush? It was pretty gory in my head so I don't think the words do it justice but yah. Tell me what you think :]<strong>

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry in advance.**

**Hey!**

**Ok so the mood change is pretty dramatic in this chapter. Starts off with a bit of humour then gets fluffy but the fluff probably seems a bit sudden after the humour. **

**I don't own ouran. Good job really.**

**This was written on 17/1/12. If it isn't uploaded till after said date then that is the fault of my internet no working.**

**Try to enjoy.**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>'Hika…Hika wake up…come on, wake up…'<p>

My eyes started to flutter open, but I closed them again when I had decided there was too much light. Groaning I turned over in Kaoru's arms, snuggling closer into his warm chest, ignoring the smell of blood and semen.

'I'll hit you.' He only muttered the words but I knew he was deadly serious and in hopes of remaining conscious for the day forced me to get off of him.

'Oh good morning Mr. Happy. I trust you slept well.' I made sure the sarcasm in my voice with thick but all I gained from it was a deathly glare in my direction. Then of course Kaoru's face had to soften into that smirk that makes him look so attractive, even when I know he's about to make me feel like an idiot.

'I slept very well actually. Especially after what happened prior. I get weak just thinking about Alek's mouth around my-'

'Wait, WHAT? Alek? It was me! Not him! You love me!' That was low Kaoru. So low it was pretty much underground.

'Calm down, kretyn*****. I was only joking around.'

'I don't know what a kretyn is but I'm pretty sure it's not a good thing.' I glared at him, arms folded across my chest, but he ignored me.

'On a serious note though, what are we gonna do about our current hygiene state, hm?' He attempted to run a hand through my hair but the dried blood stopped his fingers from running smoothly, resulting in my hand being yanked to the side every time he tried to free his hand.

'Well we can always just change out clothes…' Genius idea, no, Kaoru? Bet you wish you would have thought of that.

'Well I had thought about that,' Damn. 'But, then I realised that it's not our clothes covered in blood and other…fluids, but rather our bodies and in your case, you hair.'

'Then we can just wash.' I shrugged and attempted to stand up, falling again due to the lack of feeling in my backside.

'Where do you suggest we do that? In case you've forgotten, we don't live anywhere anymore, and we are in the middle of London, a good few miles away from any natural source of water.'

Rolling my eyes I wrapped my arm around Kaoru's shoulder staring out into the gradually filling streets from our place in the alley.

'What do you see there, Kaoru, may I ask?'

'Not water.'

'Answer the question properly.' Sighing he replied again.

'People. Shops. Houses.'

'Ah! Exactly. And what do houses have in them?' He took a while to reply this time.

'…No! No Hika, we are not doing that!'

'Why not~~~?' Kaoru had to ruin all my ideas! I had a damn good right to whine!

'What would we say? Oh excuse me, but you see, last night my lover and I were caught up in a passionate love making session resulting in the both of us being covered in semen and blood. Would you mind if we used your bath?'

'Oh but Kaoru that's just it!' I jumped into his lap, grabbing his wrists and shaking his arms. 'You my lovely are a bloody genius!' I kissed his head dramatically and he raised his eyebrows.

'Explain please? I'm afraid I have no idea what I said that was so significant.'

'The bath! In my home we have indoor plumbing, yes?' He nodded, eyebrows now furrowed in confusion. 'Well for those less fortunate poor people, there are outdoor taps for them to fill the tubs with, correct?'

'Only the very poor people that have to take baths outside I guess…'

'So you do confirm the existence of outdoor taps?'

'Yes. I do. I see where this is going, and it's actually not that bad an idea. But-' Oh, here it comes. '-How do we go and find an outdoor tap in our current state?'

I leaned my forehead on Kaoru's bare shoulder and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. I didn't even realise but a tear escaped and Kaoru must of felt hit his skin as he placed a comforting arm around me, rubbing my back with the palm of his hand.

'What's wrong, sweetie? Was it something I said?' Concern was thick in his voice. I shook my head no, refusing to remove it from its place on his shoulder. When I spoke my voice came out quiet and Kaoru must have had to strain to hear me.

'It wasn't anything you said. Rather the fact that I couldn't seem to do anything right. You treat like an idiot and rightly so.' At this point I looked up and stared him in his smouldering amber eyes. 'My ideas never have any chance of working, and everything I do seems to annoy people. I don't do it on purpose and most of the time I get along with my stupidity knowing it's just who I am. But I thought just then that I actually had a good idea, an idea that might actually make you think I was clever…'

I had lowered my head back down staring at Kaoru's crotch. Not hungrily, or in a lusty way. Just something to avoid his eyes.

It didn't last long however as two fingers on my chin, raised my head up. His eyes were soft as they bore into mine. He stroked a thumb across my cheek and wound his hand round to the back of my neck. Pulling my face closer to his he kissed me gently.

'Don't cry. I don't like seeing you cry. It is a really good idea. The point I brought up was just a query. I didn't mean for it to put you down. So smile for me ok?'

I couldn't help it. The corners of my mouth twitched and I smiled at him, just as I was asked.

'Now. All we need is a cover up. A reason to hide the blood with jackets over our heads. At the moment it's too sunny to even be thinking about wearing a jacket. But if there was to be some rain…' Within the few seconds after he said it, I felt something wet drip onto my back.

My eyes widened at him.

'Kaoru! How did you do that!' My face spread into a grin and I grabbed his wrists again.

'I don't know!' The rain was gradually getting heavier. 'I just thought it would be good if I could!'

'What if it's something to do with your being a heart eater? You are very powerful in strength after all. What if you have other powers too? Oh! Can you read my mind? What am I thinking!'

He laughed and kissed my cheek.

'I only just found out I can do that. And actually I'm feeling pretty drained from it. Maybe I'll try out other stuff after I've fed. But for now...' We both looked around us. The rain was now falling quickly and people in the streets began to run for shelter. The rain did provide water, yes, but it wasn't good enough to wash in. So whilst everyone was running for cover we joint them, pacing the streets until we found an outdoor tap. Hoping that it was empty whilst we used the homeowners tap, we washed ourselves clean and dressed in clean clothes from our case.

Everything was going fine until a head peered round the side of the house as we were buttoning our shirts. The stout woman seemed to be the owner of the house and although she didn't look angry she did look rather surprised.

'Um…Afternoon, ma'am.' Kaoru spoke nervously to the woman who stepped fully around the way and took in our appearance before smiling at us warmly.

'Would you boys care for a cup of tea?'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. That chapter sucked mega giraffe abortions. <strong>

**So just to conclude, a series of ending questions that even I don't know the answer to yet: Who is this woman? Is she good? Or bad? **

**And to explain the whole thing with Kaoru and his powers: Basically cos he's such a strong heart eater, he can also handle more powers. But it does wear him out, so after he's used them he has to feed or he faints. Sort of like in Sims when they get too tired.**

*** Translation note: Kretyn is moron in polish. Just one of the 4+ languages Kaoru speaks.**

**Anyway. No songspiration. **

**Mega. Giraffe. Abortions.**

**Tora xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys quick intro cos I gotta go somewhere.**

**New chappy, sorry its short.**

**Read and REVIEW! I need 18 reveiws before I write a new chappy.**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>I wasn't so sure about this. A woman whose outdoor tap my lover and I had used to clean ourselves, had just invited us into her home for a cup of tea. Call me paranoid if you will but something seemed slightly off to me.<p>

But should this woman be a genuine, kind old lady, if you will, then how rude of me would it be to decline her generous offer?

Not that I had much of a say in the matter as Hikaru had already entered the small house of the woman, our suitcase in his hand.

Admittedly, the house was nothing compared to that of Hikaru's, in which I had been living for a while now. It was small, cold and not at all homely in anyway. But I suppose that if it was all these people could afford then they had to force themselves to like it.

When we entered, Hikaru sat down at the wooden table on one of the unstable wooden chairs. I was about to sit down when I decided to do a bit of observational research about this woman by inconspicuously browsing through her belongings. Nothing seemed particularly out of the ordinary about the kitchen. It was full of kitchen type things such as utensils and a half prepared cabbage on a wooden chopping board by the sink.

From what I could tell she lived with a few others. A few kids around judging by the small knitted doll and teddy bear on the floor by the table. Plus, a single elderly lady on her own could never eat that whole cabbage by herself.

'Would your brother like some tea, dear?' I was brought out of my thoughts by the sweet voice of the woman talking to Hikaru as she poured two cups of tea and waited for a response.

'Um…' Hikaru's eye darted towards me as if questioning if he should let the illusion of us being brothers carry on. I nodded subtly and he turned back to the woman, smiling that adorable smile of his. 'Yes he would, if you please ma'am. He is also sorry for prying through your things.' He mutter the last bit, looking down into his lap. I noticed his shoulder rise and fall a little in his pathetic attempt to cover giggles.

'Oh, it's quite alright. I understand he is probably just making sure i have good intentions. Too lovely boys like you, can never be sure, eh? Some right odd people out there nowadays.'

I furrowed my eyebrows at her.

'Strange of you to say that…'

'How do you mean, dear?' She still wore a sweet smile, but I feared she was feigning innocence.

'Well I just found it odd that you brought up people after me and my brother.'

'I never said that, love.' She was still trying to keep her façade up but it was beginning to fall. I'm not sure Hikaru noticed it but then again it is Hikaru.

'No but you implied it. Actually, funny story. Me and my brother are currently on the run. That was why we were using your tap. A man is after us for no apparent reason.'

'After you Kaoru.' I sighed heavily and rubbed my temple.

'Thank you Hikaru for that reminder. Now as I was saying we're not really sure why but we think he might be…' I paused and looked around, lowering my voice for dramatic effect. '…A pervert.'

Her eyes widened before she let out a laugh, one that didn't match her appearance.

'Aleksander is certainly not a pervert.'

Hikaru gasped a shocked look appearing on his face. She placed her hand on her mouth as thought she couldn't believe what she had just said. A smirk crept across my face

'Now, you see, do you not feel a whole lot better after you got that little secret out?' She didn't reply and I tipped my head back and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I turned towards my lover who sat looking worried at the wooden table.

'Hika, get in the corner.' Truth be told I did feel like a parent scolding a misbehaving child.

'W-why?' Bless his innocence.

'Because Kaoru's feeling a little hungry.'

* * *

><p><strong>I CANT STRESS THIS ENOUGH! IF YOU READ, THEN REVIEW.<strong>

**Honestly people no new chapter till I get at least 18 reviews. **

**Okay sorry if it was too short.**

**Sorry for getting angry and using the caps button.**

**R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for this terrible chapter I am giving you.**

**Alright so thanks to everyone that reviewed. I get that for some people it's difficult, using iPod, phones and whatever. So I really appreciate it. :] I love all those that read my stories.**

**I'd love you all even more if you read and review alllllll my stories ;]**

**Anyway I don't own these characters**

**Cieszy się**

**Try to at least**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>He told me not to look.<p>

He said to me: 'Close your eyes, baby. It'll be over in a second.'

But I couldn't. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me. And when the woman screamed it felt as if needles were being stabbed into my ears.

Blood covered his hands and he let the now silenced woman drop to the floor.

Her heart continued to beat in his hand and I felt mine beat in time to it. Thumping against my rib cage.

Then he bit into it. More crimson liquid squirted from the organ as his teeth tore through the vessels.

And then…blackness.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

'Hika? Hikaru? Wake up for me baby…' This was worrying me. I assumed that he had fainted after not following my instructions and closing his eyes as asked. But I didn't expect him to be out this long.

He groaned slightly and opened his eyes. I stroked his cheek lightly as he came round fully. When he did however he shocked me. His eyes opened wide and he pressed himself further into the corner, his breaths becoming short and fast gasps.

'Hikaru? What's wrong? It's only me. Kaoru. Baby don't worry, it must have been a dream…' His eyes, already filled to the brim with tears, began to leak, and he nodded, biting his lip and reaching up a hand to my face.

His thumb rubbed the corner of my mouth before he placed his hand back in his lap.

'You…had a bit of…um...yeah…' His voice was small and timid, completely unlike Hikaru.

'Thank you…Hikaru…what I did to her…'

'You will never do to me…I know…I could see that one coming…' I frowned at the sarcasm in his still quiet voice.

'Right…and you know why I'll never do that to you…?' I placed my hand just above his knee, rubbing his thigh. He shook his head and I smiled softly up at him. 'Because I love you, ok?'

He nodded a small smile on his face too. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips and he jumped and pulled away for a second. I was shocked by his reaction but soon the shock was replaced, as he kissed me again, harder. There was something behind that kiss, not anger, nor passion for that matter. Something different than I've ever felt before with Hikaru. Fear.

We broke the kiss and I stood up, reaching a hand down to help my lover up. He gingerly took it and I pulled him to his feet.

'Ready…?' He nodded but his gaze drifted to the body of the woman I had left lying in the pool of red. Sighing I grabbed his hand, him jumping once again at the contact. 'Hika…you know I had to. She was one of Aleksander's pawns. He was using her to gain access to us. The only way to stop her was to-' but he cut me off.

'Why did you sew her back up?' His voice was louder than before. Stronger. Even then though he couldn't hide the shaking.

'She deserved to rest in one piece.'

'She deserved to rest with a heart.'

'Hikaru. Don't start.'

'No, Kaoru. I will. You're…you're….evil! As if it wasn't enough just to kill people, you take away their heart? The thing that's kept them alive for so long?'

'You knew, when I told you what I was, what you were signing up for. You're enough of an idiot to fall for a heart eater and yet it's my fault for being born like this?' Tears were now heavily streaming down his eyes. I had gripped his wrist but he was quick to break the contact.

'Please don't yell any more at me...I love you. I love you so so much…' This bipolar attitude of his was giving me a headache. But as he cried into my shoulder I could only hold him. And hold him I did, gripping his shirt tightly between my fingers.

'Stay with me, Kaoru…Stay with me forever…and ever…' He spoke between sobs, tears drenching my shirt.

I nodded and tightened my grip on him. I undeniably loved him as much as he did me, and though I couldn't promise forever, I could I could promise him a life time. But he wanted more. What he said next made my own heart stop still.

'Make me like you Kaoru.'

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this was a rubbish chapter -_- so sorry about that. Just really wanted to update while the idea was still in my head. And I know it's short. <strong>

**I suck.**

**Okay no songspiration. **

**R&R please**

**Tora xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hika nor Kao.**

**Sorry if it seems like the action builds too fast in this chapter. It's sort of just carrying on from the last (cos that's what chapters do…-_-) U know what I mean.**

**I survived the MILK FIC! Cos seriously guise…it's not that bad xD **

**Try to enjoy. And read some frerard cos frerard is awesome.**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>No. F*cking. Way.<p>

There was no way I was going to do that for him – to him.

And I wasn't afraid to tell him that either. I pushed him back from me and he stumbled slightly from the force.

'No. No way in Hell am I making you like me Hikaru, so you can just forget it.'

Then of course, he had to go and do it. A small tear rolled down his already tear stained cheeks. I broke my heart to see him cry it really did.

'But…why not, Kao Kao?'

'Don't "Kao Kao" me! I'm angry at you for even asking! For even thinking about asking!'

He didn't reply. His eyebrows furrowed and he bit his lip, staring at the ground. When he looked up…if looks could kill. His jaw set tight, he turned away from me and went over to the kitchen cupboards, searching frantically through them all.

'What are you doing?' No reply. 'Answer me Hikaru!'

Then I saw it. He pulled a large carving knife from one of the draws and held it in front of his stomach.

'Don't you dare!' I couldn't believe what he was about to do! Even he wouldn't be so stupid as to do that, would he?

'If I do it…then you'll have no choice. You'll have to make me like you. To save my life.'

'Hikaru! It doesn't work like that! I have no deadly nightshade nor a sacrifice. You would just die!'

'But…then you could eat my heart…and get your humanity back right?' His face…it brought tears to my eyes.

'Don't even say that. I would rather kill myself right here, right now than have to watch you die. Especially for me. How foolish Hikaru!'

'Kaoru…? Can you call me Hika again…When you say Hikaru it makes me feel like you're angry at me…' So innocent…like a child…

'Hika…I am angry at you. For ever thinking I could bear to live without you.' I stepped forward a step and his eyes widened, moving the knife in his shaking hand a little closer to his stomach. My own eyes widened in return.

'Tell me you love me.' He squeezed his eyelids shut and bit his lip tightly.

'I love you Hika. I love you. I love you. I love you.'

'Tell me how much.'

'I've been around a long time. I've been with many many people. But until meeting you, I'd never felt love.'

His hand stopped shaking and his eyes opened. With an inward sigh of relief I stepped forward, freezing automatically as the grip of his hand on the knife tightened and he plunged it into himself.

He screamed in pain and I rushed to his side. I couldn't see properly from the tears stinging my eyes. I reached round him and felt his stomach for the handle of the knife. But I felt nothing.

'My leg…Kaoru, my leg!' Sure enough the carving knife was protruding from his right thigh.

'Alright…alright baby, give me a second…' I moved round in from of him, kneeling down, my head in line with his crotch. Staring at the knife I noticed it was in very deep. It would hurt him to have it removed and he would lose a lot of blood, even more than he was already losing. But of course it couldn't stay there. And the nearest hospital was quite a walk away, too much for his leg to take in the state it was in. So I had to remove it myself.

And the response I got was blood curdling. In my time I have heard so many people scream in agony but when you hear your lover shriek like that, it sends chills to your bones.

I ignored the drop of red running down my cheek as I moved my mouth to his, feeling him bite down on my bottom lip to ease his tears. I didn't mind him doing so, but it did briefly feel like he was tearing it to shreds.

Pulling away I whispered to him soothing words. Then moving down to the pouring wound in his leg and ripping away the fabric around it.

His blood flood into my mouth as I ran my tongue along the laceration, spiting into the wound and allowing the natural clotting aid in my saliva to help heal his wound. Ripping a section of fabric from my shirt I tied it tightly around his leg.

He had calmed down slightly and the last of tears were slowing to a halt as they fell from his eyes.

'Kaoru…?'

I looked up into his shining amber eyes, red round the edges from the crying.

'Mhm?'

'What does my blood taste like?'

I didn't really quite know how to respond. I placed my hand on his hip, moving it slowly up and playing with the hem of his shirt, chewing my lip.

'What's your favourite flavour ever?'

'Why, Kaoru of course.'

'I said favourite food, love.' I couldn't help but smile though.

'Exactly. Kaoru is my favourite everything.' This had me grinning. Even through what just happened he was still so adorable.

'Ok then. Well, imagine me then. Then times it by ten. That's what your blood tastes like.'

'I must be very tasty then.' He smiled lightly at me and I winked at him before getting an idea.

'Do you want to try?' Fully aware of the blood still staining my lips I rammed my mouth into Hikaru's, entwining us in a moment of passion.

My hand ran up his shirt, my nails then dragging down his chest and stomach letting small beads of scarlet appear.

'Alright…' I pulled away from him, much to his disappointment, and caressed his cheek with my fingertips. 'It's gotten dark. We should probably get going. Knowing the way Alek works, he wasn't planning on actually coming to kill me until tomorrow afternoon at earliest. We should we able to sleep now and leave early tomorrow morning.'

'Okay. Sounds good.' He bit his lip and looked past me at the piece of letter paper and pencil that had gone unnoticed on the kitchen table.

'Let's go then, love.' Stepping over the body of the woman in the middle of the floor and the carving knife I had dropped post removal from Hikaru's leg.

As I walked I caught my lover in the corner of my eye, snatch the paper and pencil from the table and shove both into the pocket of his torn trousers.

I chose to ignore it and we both made our way out of the house. The streets were being emptied now and a darkness was forming in the sky.

Settling in a nearby alleyway, Hikaru rested his head in my lap and we both closed our eyes. I would have asked him about the pencil and paper but after the day's drama I was far too tired. Completely certain I would fall so deep in a sleep that ear piercing screams couldn't wake me up, I began to drift off. Stroking my lover's cheek in a repetitive and soothing motion, sitting in torn and bloody clothes.

Looks like our quest for a wash place was pointless.

* * *

><p><strong>Like penguins. Sorry if it weren't that good. Took me a while to write this so I hope its not toooooo terrible.<strong>

**Ya know what? Thanks you guys. All that read this story. All that read my other stories. Thanks for sticking by my so long. Hard to believe myself xD**

**Alright so….songspiration…nah got none. XD**

**R&R :D**

**Tora xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello from person that doesn't not own these characters in the story except Aleksander and the other characters I created. I own them.**

**Been a while guys. Like 2 days? xD**

**Bout time I updated. Kitty updated her HikaKao fic too. Go read. (Kitty-Ramen)**

**Remember the fears challenge I did a couple of stories ago? Well look what I found!**

**Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia**** – fear of the ****number 666**

**Omphalophobia**** – fear of bellybuttons**

**Triskaidekaphobia****, – fear of the number ****13**

**Just thought they were cool xD**

**Sorry to disappoint for the lack of Hikaru: :[**

**Enjoy anyway!**

**Tora xxx**

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning I noticed a distinct absence. Hikaru was no longer resting on my lap rather he was nowhere in sight.<p>

I remember during the night feeling him fidget but I just stroked his cheek and thought nothing of it. That was all I remembered from the night. I had been so tired that goings on had barely registered in my mind.

But as my eyes fully opened I could only focus on the small piece of paper tucked under my leg. A closer look revealed the untidy writing which covered both sides of the paper. I instantly recognised it as my lover's handwriting.

Furrowing my eyebrows I read through the message.

_My beloved and most beautiful Kaoru,_

_I am a coward as you can now see._

_To your face these words would not come so easily._

_Therefore I have written them, on paper, in lead._

_Your reaction to which I genuinely dread._

_My presence you notice is lacking_

_As is my sanity too._

_My mind mentally scared_

_By the feral images of you._

_Please know that you will always_

_Be in my thoughts and in my heart._

_And the day I become just like you_

_We shall never again be apart._

_But for now I feel I need to escape,_

_Allow my nerves to calm._

_Until once again I return to you_

_And rest my soul in your arms._

_My love always, till and after the day you find me._

_Hikaru._

I couldn't prevent the red tears for streaming down my cheeks. He had left. Run away because he was scared of me. If he had just turned me away the moment I told him who I really was then the pain wouldn't be so excruciating. But the fact that he had let me get close enough to him to fall deeply in love, just made the ache in my heart too much to bear.

Not caring who gaped at me I ran through the city. His name continuously feel from my mouth. To be honest I had no idea what good this would do me. He must have been long gone now. I wouldn't dare check his home, simply due to the possibility that if he wasn't there, his parents would be worried sick, even more sick than I assumed they would be after the previous disappearance.

So I just ran through the streets, screaming his name, and hoping that somehow he would just appear and tell me he was sorry for running away and that he wouldn't do it again. But of course that didn't happen. Letting my hopes get to high would only further my disappointment. As it did when I was pulled in dress shop I was running past.

I knew from the moment this person grabbed me that it wasn't Hikaru. Their hands were small, the skin soft and pale. This person was definitely a woman and last time I had checked, Hikaru wasn't.

'Shh! Shh….Sweetie don't worry you can't stop crying now…' Tears continued to pour from my eyes as the woman dabbed at my cheeks with her handkerchief, staining it with my tears. I was surprised actually that she didn't seemed disturbed by the fact that I was practically bleeding from my eyes. As my crying slowed to sobs she took me into the backroom of the shop and sat me down on a chair at a small table with a sewing machine on top of it. She seemed to have been in the middle of sewing a dress layer when she'd left her work.

Pulling a wooden stall from the corner she sat down opposite me and moved my fringe out of my face with her slender fingers.

'Now. Would you like to tell me what's wrong?' She seemed genuine but I couldn't trust her. I shook my head no. I expected her to start begging me to tell her but to my surprise she didn't. 'Alright. Well I'll go make us some tea and then when you feel like talking please don't hesitate, okay?'

I nodded as she went off to make the drinks and glanced around the room. There were various rolls of coloured fabric stacked on shelves and a mannequin in one of the corners. The mannequin was dressed in what looked like a pink silk. I wouldn't have been able to tell it was silk if I hadn't been living with Hikaru for months.

I felt a pang in my chest and I thought about him and danger he could be in right now. Alek or one of his army might have captured him. He was so defenceless, especially after all the blood he had lost just hours before he ran.

'Here we are.' The woman sat down on the stall once again, setting the tray of refreshments down on the table in front of the sewing machine.

I smiled in thanks and took a sip of the tea. I took this moment as an opportunity to get a good look at this woman. She was young, probably around 19 and she was very pretty. But her light brown hair and soft green eyes were nothing compared to the fire of Hikaru's eyes and hair.

Placing the tea cup down on the table and clearing my throat, I looked her directly in the eyes.

'My name's Kaoru.' She smiled at this and placed her cup down also.

'Caroleyna. But please do call me Carrie. Everyone else does.' I nodded slowly and bit my lip.

'May I call you Leyna? It seems to suit you much better.' She blushed slightly before replying.

'Why of course.' When I had nothing to reply to her with, Leyna broke the silence. 'Who's Hikaru? If you don't mind my asking.'

'My brother.' How else was I supposed to answer? 'We ran away from home you see and just last night he ran away again whilst I slept.' I felt my hand move to my pocket, stroked my thumb across the folded note inside. I saw Leyna looking at my hand and she must have seen the corner of the paper as I pulled my hand out.

'What's that? Is it a note?' I hesitated before answering her.

'Yes…'

'May I read it?' All of the sudden, this once well presented young lady had become a pestering child.

'I'd rather you not.'

'But why not?' She pouted slightly, her eyes wide.

'…I should probably get going. Thank you for the tea and your hospitality. But I must go find my lo- brother.' I stood to leave but she grabbed my wrist.

'I'm sorry. Sometimes my curiosity just gets the better of me. Wherever you are going, I would be delighted to accompany you. I can tell that something must have happened to hurt you, more mentally than physically perhaps, that resulted in in a lack of trust. But I assure you that I want nothing more than to assist you in achieving your aim and finding your brother.'

Her eyes were so sincere. I had lived long enough to be able to tell a liar from a genuine soul, and this young woman here, Leyna, was most certainly the latter.

'Okay. But I will just inform you now. I can't promise you will ever come back home, nor can I assure your safety.'

'Oh goody! This sounds like an adventure.' I rolled my eyes, already able to tell that she was going to be another one of those annoying girls that always seemed to want to tag along with me. 'Let me just tell my aunt that I'm going. She won't mind.'

I watched as she disappeared through a door. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. I could only hope right now that Hikaru was safe somewhere. And when you live as long as I have you begin to notice, that hope, as with optimism, only sets you up for disappointment.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. Okay it's time for unanswerable question time! Where is Hikaru? Was Kaoru right to trust this girl? Could she be with Aleksander? Did you all like my poem?<strong>

**Yes I did write that poem. It took a while xD**

**Sonspiration: I Miss You – Blink182 (gawsh I hate these guys. Except this song. Though I don't like when one of thems all like 'WHERE ARE YOU?' in his high pitch squeaky voice. Groan.)**

**Kk R&R!**

**Tora xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEY! **

**BEEN AGES GUYS!**

**Alright so I was bored and thought 'oh I haven't updated tears in a while' so here ya go.**

**First: Yuu. Ur review made me so happy! All my reviews do but this one really made me grin :D**

**Kk so enjoy this chappy, even if u might have to remind yourself of the plot [I did *shame*]**

**Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

* * *

><p>I didn't wanna be scared of him. I wanted to keep on loving him just as before. Unconditionally. But apparently my mind has other ideas to my heart so I had to leave. At least till this all gets sorted out. Then I can be with him again without fearing him.<p>

Guess I'm a bit of an idiot really. As I was running I began to feel light headed, probably because of the amount of blood I lost and just thinking about the blood makes me feel sick. And not only that but a crazy heart eater and my lover's family (plus god knows how many others) are all out to get us. Well to get Kaoru. Away from me. So again the problem kinda comes back to me. Something to do with him killing me or making me like him a or whatever. Kaoru's the one they wanna kill so he can never use me to regain his humanity.

Sigh. How I long for the days when my biggest issue was if my toast was over toasted.

The sun was high in the sky at the moment making my bloody form feel very exposed but as long as I acted like the homeless peasants I had seen so many times before, I could get away with it. It was market day so many browsed the stalls watching out carefully for pick pockets, seemingly thinking I was one as they glared at I walked past. In truth all I wanted to clear my mind and return to my love.

Though every step I took I found something distracting me in the corner of my eye. A small girl in rags with matted blonde hair. I tried to ignore her but something about her drew me in. Not in a perverted way. More in a fascinated way.

So I followed her, not really sure where she was going, and not really caring. This girl interested me. But as soon as we passed the mouth of a small side road, a hand clamped over my mouth and I realised how stupid I had been to let myself get distracted and led right into their arms. Especially knowing that they would try to get me.

Then again, intelligence wasn't really my forte.

Maybe they thought I was Kaoru? Maybe they were going to just use me to lure Kaoru to them so they could kill him? Why did I have to be grabbed by the guy with the most disgusting smelling hands in existence?

And for the second time in the space of less than two days, I blacked out.

o.o.o.o.o.o

'I do love market day!'

'Hmm.' To be honest I couldn't really care less.

'There's so many pretty accessories and jewellery!'

'Yup.' This girl was really starting to get on my nerves. She was just too…happy. Now, I hate to sound like a miserable old man but cheerful people really bug me. 'Leyna take my arm.' Even so, I couldn't help but feel the need to be protective over her, especially when the eyes of perverted men stared right at her.

'Okay, but may I ask why?'

'It's for your safety. Just trust me.'

'Well alright…So do you have any idea as to where your brother might have gone? We've been walking for ages, and though I hate to complain…'

'No idea at all. But I know he's not safe. There are people after me…And they'll use any means possible to get me.'

'You mean the police are after you?' She kinda whispered when she spoke but the shock was evident in her voice.

'No! Not the police. Just a few people I used to know. Anyway who isn't important. They know that the quickest way to get me in their possession is to take Hika. Am I walking straight into their trap? Yes. But there's no way I'm just going to forget about him.'

'You're such a nice person.'

'You wouldn't be saying that if actually knew about me.'

But before she had a chance to reply to my cryptic comment a large man's hand grabbed my shoulder.

'Hey! God awful boy! Stop walking round these parts! You filthy being you! Preying on innocent market goers with money!'

What he was going on about I had no idea, we had only walked through the market place once. The only way he would assume I had already walked through would be...

'Sorry, sir. I have no intention of taking any money. I have only walked by these parts once. If you have seen someone who looks like me, I think you may have seen my brother. And I would be incredibly grateful if you could tell me in which direction he went?'

The man only glared and me with squinting eyes. Alright I asked nicely but he doesn't wanna play nice. So neither will I.

'Look, _sir_. You might not believe me about that other boy you saw being my brother but believe me on this. Right now, many pairs of eyes are staring at us all because you decided to assert your status and harass a younger man and his wife.'

'Wife?' The man turned his attention towards Leyna who had stood quietly waiting to be addressed.

'Yes sir, I am his wife. And if you please, we really would like to be on our way to find my brother-in-law.'

Then the guy tipped his hat to Leyna. Just like that. Once a lady got involved it became serious business. [SRS BSNSS]

'Apologies ma'am. I saw the boy walking in that direction.' He pointed off down the road. 'I didn't see where from there.'

'Thank you. Good day to you sir.'

So off in that direction we headed. Leyna still linked her arm in mine and I made no move to remove my arm because in an odd way this was comfortable. She kept the act perfectly back there and I had to commend her for that.

In a way it's strange. My life is build off of lies. I lie to people I don't know, people I do know and even to myself.

Hikaru was fine. We were going to find him and I would shout at him for running off. After though I would hug him and kiss him and hold him in my arms, never letting him go again. Then together along with Leyna we would destroy Alek and Kitty and the rest of them. And everything would be alright.

But of course. They were just more lies.

* * *

><p><strong>Tharr :3 quite proud of this chappy personally lol. Haven't updated this story in forever I know so you can shoot me.<strong>

**But if you wouldn't mind…check out my other stories? :P damn I hate begging. **

**Sonspirations…none really xD**

**R&R!**

**T xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Been a long time darlings! ^^**

**Here is chapter.**

**Hopefully might have a good long one up for 9/6 in honour of their bday :p**

**This chapters sees the reunion of Hika and Kao :D**

**Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

* * *

><p>I had no idea where I was. And frankly, I didn't care anymore. Running away from Kaoru for a little time to calm down after discovering his favourite flavour was human, was undoubtedly the stupidest thing I'd ever done. And I'd done a lot of stupid things.<p>

Despite the knowledge that calling out would be useless, I decided I might as well try just for the sake of it. If I didn't try, Kaoru would have shouted at me. Then again, even if I did he would probably shout at me.

So with the least amount of urgency possible I opened my mouth and spoke.

"Oh no. I appear to be trapped. Someone save me."

Just as I thought. Silence.

"Hikaru?"

That however, I wasn't expecting. At all.

"Kaoru? No…I'm obviously imagining things. It's just cos I miss him."

"No baby it really is me. You don't have to miss me anymore!" He sounded choked up but happy at the same time. Just how I imagine I sounded when I next spoke.

"Oh god Kaoru I'm so sorry for leaving and getting into all this trouble and making you worry and-"

"Shush…don't worry about that now. Where are you?

"Um..in the same placed as you?"

"Looks like the time away didn't make you any smarter. We're in a cell so I assume you are too. Do you feel bars?"

"Yes! There's bars. And wait, we?"

"Me and Leyna. I met her when I freaked out after you ran away. She's really nice, don't worry."

"Hello…" The voice was clearly a woman's and she sounded young and very nervous.

"Now, if we just had some light or something…I could see where you are." All well and good suggesting ideas Kaoru but it would be nice if these ideas were at all achievable.

"Oh! I have matches! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I forgot they were there." Leyna spoke once again quite rushed.

"Leyna, you're a life saver! Thank you! Now we just need something to light them on…"

0o0o0o0

I was so glad it was dark so Kaoru couldn't see the red that had risen to my cheeks. I had noticed over the past day I had known him I had grown an attraction to him. Smouldering auburn eyes and matching burning hair, that even though bloody and dishevelled still held rustic style. And his face in general. Incredibly beautiful. I wondered if his brother looked anything like him.

Now was the moment to find out. Kaoru lit the match and I watched at the small glow touched the small pile of straw he'd gathered, immediately becoming a much larger and brighter flame. Now I could see Kaoru and the grin on his face.

I had suspected from the moment he called Hikaru 'baby' that he wasn't his brother but now I could finally see the other boys face I couldn't deny they were indeed brothers. They were identical.

0o0o0o0

"Hika! Oh wow come here…let me touch please…" He shuffled closer towards me in his cell quickly and grabbed my outstretched hand. I squeezed his so tight I would be surprised if he had any feeling it in afterwards, pulling it up to my cheek. His finger's stroked my skin and I kissed each of them individually as small tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Why are you crying KaoKao?"

"Because I'm happy babe. You have no idea how much I missed you…and how scared I was."

"Oh…ok I missed you as well. But now we're both trapped in some…dungeon. And it's my fault."

"Let's be honest sweetie, we were going to end up here anyway. If you didn't run all we would be doing was prolonging it further."

"Sorry…but can someone explain to me what's going on?" Oh Leyna. I had completely forgotten about her.

"Well…you see Hikaru isn't really my brother."

"But you look exactly the same…?"

"He's my Doppelgänger. The paranormal double of any living being. And I'm a heart eater. Thought considering we're going to be killed by my step sister who is a witch by the way, and my old friend Alek who also happens to be a heart eater who was previously killed by me in Germany many many years ago, as they wish to kill me to prevent me killing Hikaru resulting in me regaining my humanity."

"Wait…so…you're not really brothers?"

Me and Hikaru both sighed loudly. I know I spoke a lot of information all at once but really? All she could take form it was that we weren't brothers?

"Kaoru why didn't you pick someone a little smarter to sleep with while we were apart?"

"Excuse me?" Leyna's outcry suggested she didn't like to be indirectly referred to as a whore.

"Oh well it was quite obvious you were sleeping with him but the amount of jealousy as he was fawning over me. It's ok though. You can leave soon enough as Kaoru has me back now, right KaoKao?"

"Uh…Hika…" As amusing as this was I had to tell him. "I haven't slept with Leyna at all but I did let her tag along on the journey to find you."

"Aww that's a shame. I wanted you to tell me how much better I am than her."

Leyna sat mouth agape glaring at Hikaru and I had to stifle giggles. Hikaru, oh how I missed you.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok there was a chappy for you guys :3 Sorry if it wasn't so good but it was a chapter at least xD I bet you've missed HikaKao ;]<strong>

**All good**

**Review if you please my lovelies, the button is down there ^^ all blue 0.0**

**T xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter! Enjoy!**

**T xxx**

**Also, did you guys know Hizaki from Versailles is a dude? It's pretty hard to believe.**

* * *

><p>"How sweet. The lovers reunite at least. After so, <em>so<em> long apart."

His voice was bitter sweet and it made Kaoru feel sick.

"Alek. Speaking of a long time…"

"Yes it seems like forever doesn't it Kaoru! I hate to repeat a previously spoken conversation but oh how I've missed you!"

"Let's cut the pleasantries shall we? Are you going to kill me?"

Alek feigned surprise and covered his mouth with his hand dramatically.

"Why ever would you think that?" His only response was a glare. "Yes, I'm afraid to say, I will be killing you very shortly. And if you give in easily, I will spare the life of your friends."

"Say I don't come easily? Then what?"

"Simple. I will kill them both."

Hikaru decided now was the appropriate time to chime in with a question. Well, more of a challenging statement.

"You wouldn't kill me. Her maybe. But you're job is to make sure I don't get killed."

The heart eat bent down in front of Hikaru, a hand grasping the bars to keep himself steady.

"Correction, Doppelgänger. My job is to make sure you don't get killed by Kaoru. That is not to say I can't kill you." When he spoke, he used a tone that would probably be used when talking to a small child. Hikaru crossed his arms in protest.

"I'm not an idiot. You don't have to treat me like I am."

He went completely ignored as Alek moved over to crouch in front of Leyna, Kaoru sitting close by, weary of whichever tactic Alek may try to pull.

"What about you dear? How do you feel about dying?"

"ALEK! Don't scare the girl!" Kitty had stood unnoticed in a shadowy area, not speaking till this moment.

"Oh Kitty, how nice of you to pipe in. Through such awful circumstances though."

Within seconds, Alek had risen from the floor and was now standing with his hand clasped around Kitty's throat. The witch's eyes were wide with fear.

"This girl has nothing to do with the matter at hand. At no point did I wish for my hatred of my step-brother to bring innocent human's to their deaths."

"Well it's a bit late for that now, isn't it?"

"How do you mean Aleksander?"

"Well there was the fiancé…what was her name?" Alek turned his attention to Hikaru and Kaoru who had now moved closer together again.

"Evangeline." Came the monotone response from Kaoru.

"And the maid…?"

"Sophia."

"Not to mention the old woman. So as you can now see Kitty, pray understand, this battle has had its fair share of innocent casualties."

"I only request that this girl be left alone."

"Very well." Shrugging, Alek released Kitty's throat and returned to addressing his captives. "You know…your escapades have caused me quite a bit of trouble. All those who I had assembled in order to kill you got bored of waiting and so aborted the plan. I was then left with just your family who were willing to wait just for the satisfaction of watching you die."

"Isn't it just awful when your family want you dead? Tough times."

"No time for sarcasm. I believe it's time you said your final goodbyes before I kill you."

A click of his fingers and a man who was sufficiently greyed unlocked the cells in which the three of them were being kept as prisoners. It didn't take long for Kaoru to recognise the man.

"Father…"

"After what you've done…you have no right to be my son."

However harsh the response, it was all Kaoru had expected. He did try to kill his father after all.

As soon as the gates were opened, Hikaru wasted no time flinging himself into Kaoru's arms, Kaoru automatically gripping him tightly, swaying a little.

"Such scenes make me sick." The old man spoke once again. "To see my son with another man."

Still clinging to his lover and placing soft kisses over his head, Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I thought I wasn't your son anymore?" That shut his father up.

"Now Hika…what you've gotta remember is that I love you very very very much. And that even when I'm gone, you gotta carry on ok? You gotta return home and live life as if you never even met me."

"But you see Kao…the impact you've had on my life…I'd never be able to pretend I've never met you…"

"Then don't…just don't let memories of me keep you from enjoying life." A swift kiss was planted on Hikaru's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too…you're gonna fight right? You're not just gonna give in?"

A small smile spread across Kaoru's face and using the relevant amount of energy he crept into his double's thoughts, one short phrase instantly making the latter grin.

_Me giving in? Don't count on it honey._

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe mind speak :3<strong>

**What will happened next? I believe this was possibly the penultimate chapter! *sob* I will miss you all so. **

**Anyway, R&R! Click the blue button!**

**T xxx**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all :D Last chapter! Long chapter! Lot going on in it chapter! Midnight chapter! Officially the 9****th**** of June! [Twins bday!]**

**Now, this will be the last chapter of this set of stories EVER! [Unless someone has an idea for a third instalment.] **

**I have a couple of stories that are all nearly finished or need finished so even if someone does have an idea for a 3****rd**** story then there will be a long wait xD**

**Also, if the spelling and grammar gets sloppy towards the end, it's because I finished this late XD Took me two days. **

**Also also, chapter POV a lot, but you should be able to work it out. And first speech line is Leyna, just to clear that up xD**

**Please enjoy, love you all :D**

**Tora-chan xxx**

* * *

><p>"I thought they were supposed to be fighting."<p>

"It really doesn't look like a fight. But I bet my Kaoru's winning."

It had been about an hour and all Kaoru and Alek had been doing was sitting and staring at each other. For the whole hour. Now, don't get me wrong, I was glad my lover wasn't currently in some sort of blood-bath / fight to the death, but it had become quite boring to watch. Leyna, Kitty and I had no other choice but to just sit and wait patiently for something to happen. Kitty was supposed to be watching to make sure we didn't get away but even she just got so bored that she joined us, slumped against the wall.

We had gotten so lost in thought that the sound of manic laughter shocked us all out of our skins. And it wasn't even Alek laughing. I knew Kaoru was crazy but I hadn't expected that. Apparently, Alek hadn't either.

"What? What do you find so funny all of the sudden?" Alek tried to keep his voice stern but it was easy to tell he was confused.

"It's...I-it's just…you're so stupid!" More spluttering laughter left his beautiful mouth. I don't recall him consuming alcohol during the long period of time I had been watching him. After collecting himself slightly he cleared his throat and spoke once again. "You keep waiting for me to make a move. Keep watching my body language for hints as to when I'm gonna attack. When really…you should be paying more attention to what's behind you."

In a quick flash Alek had turned his head to check behind him, a movement swiftly followed by that of the Kaoru's hand, nails dragging across the back of the elder heart eaters head, ripping through the skin and spilling a pool of red all over Alek's shirt, dripping down Kaoru's arm as he raised his hand to his lips, licking of the crimson fluid with sexy flicks of his tongue.

It didn't take Alek long to recover from the initial shock of being tricked like that, just as it didn't take long for the older to take hold of Kaoru's wrist, nails digging under the flesh and gripping his arteries, pulling them out of his arm making him yelp in a way I hadn't heard him do so before. It wasn't similar to the noises he would make when we made love. It wasn't similar to noises he had made when he killed that old woman. It was a yelp of pure shock and I'm guessing pain. Pain seems like the appropriate emotion when your veins are being ripped from your body.

Though of course, them being heart eaters, weren't knocked out so easily and the moments that followed were soaked with scarlet, ripped like the skin on their bodies.

I hated seeing Kaoru being hurt like this. But I couldn't tear my eyes away. There was something so shockingly beautiful about the way the red coated his skin, the dim light of the underground dungeon-like area highlighting only certain parts of his face, bringing out the determined expression his face held.

As the blood splattered across walls, some even spraying in my direction, their bodies became more and more mangled, to the point it was painful to even look at them.

It was when a detached hand landed in front of my feet the muscle and bone, torn and cracked, that I actually began to fear for Kaoru's life. Sure, the hand wasn't his but it didn't waste time in reminding me this was serious and it could be fatal for them both. Not that I cared about Alek. He's an ass anyway.

"Alek I've killed you once, and I'll kill you once again. I just don't understand why you would ever think you could come back and kill me. I was stronger than you all those years ago. And now, we're both tired out and the only thing left to do is to surrender Alek."

"I'm not surrendering to you." Both their voices were raspy with exhaustion.

"Oh. Well that's too bad…cos I'm gonna kill ya anyway." His hand plunged into Alek's chest, somewhat taking him by surprise and he pulled out his heart. I stood still as Aleksander's body fell to the floor, the clockwork heart still in Kaoru's hand. The cogs were rusted, and the mechanism looked complex.

"His heart…wasn't even real…" We both turned our heads to look at Kitty who was removing her hand from over Leyna's eyes. I hadn't even noticed she had her hand there in the first place.

"No. I ate his real heart. I assume you know the story of how he came back to life. The angel must have created this mechanism to work as a beating heart. Ha…new meaning to the word heartless."

"Well, I must admit total defeat now steif-bruder. You played a fair battle and there is no denying you've won . I hope you can live a full life with Hikaru. It is clear you both love each other very much. And to you, Caroleyna, please also live a long happy life. Now, Kaoru, if our game still stands." Kitty pulled a knife out from her boot and held the blade near her throat. Just as she was about to drag it across the skin, Leyna cried out.

"Wait! Why do you care about me? You don't even know me. At least answer me that before you die." Kitty smiled softly.

"When we returned to Germany, I had a daughter. Who had a daughter of her own. And so the line carried on. From my great-great granddaughter, there were no more family witches. But I kept a watch over my family none the less. You look just like my granddaughter Leyna…Or your many times grandmother should I say. My mother and stepfather have been instructed to leave for Germany immediately. When they arrive, they will been taken to prison. I will prolong my end no further. Goodbye all of you. The game, has truly been won."

_0o0o0o0_

We managed to find clean clothing in the building housing the dungeon and we didn't hesitate taking a carriage back to Hikaru's home. Away from the scene where my old friend and step sister were lying dead on the cold stone floor.

The minute we entered the front door Hikaru was engulfed in his parents arms, me soon after. His mother was crying with happiness at her son's – well, both her sons' as she now counted me as one of her own – return. Akemi also awoke and the maid – a replacement for Sophia who we hadn't manage to get killed yet – brought her downstairs to her her brothers.

Leyna went unnoticed for quite a while but when she was finally acknowledged she was also hugged by Hikaru's mother and instructed to sit down and have a cup of tea made by Winston, their butler.

We knew they would ask us what caused us to leave and what had happened, especially due to the cuts on my, well, all of me. So we'd devised a story in the carriage. We'd run away to find my sister who was rumoured to be in the country. We didn't find her but we did find Leyna and she said she might be able to help. It turned out my sister wasn't even in England and a nasty fight with a prostitute's client resulted in a fair amount of bodily injuries. It was a pretty good story as long as they didn't press too far which luckily they didn't.

Our first night home was a real treat. Me and Hikaru sharing a bed as we had before, the cover's warm around our bodies. Leyna was offered to stay for a night, an offer she graciously accepted and she slept in one of the spare bedrooms.

It was about 2 in the morning when I woke up and I couldn't get back to sleep. I knew Hikaru wasn't sleeping either by the sound of his heart so I turned to him and kissed his nose lightly.

"What's on your mind?"

"You nearly died today Kaoru…"

"Dying?...Oh that's right. It's that thing I don't do." He smiled and bit his lip, deep in thought again. "It's you I'm more worried about."

"What do you mean? There's no more Alek. No more Kitty. We're safe."

"It's us Hikaru. We're not gonna be safe that easy. There are a lot of people out there who hate me and won't hesitate to try and kill me."

"Well that's your fault for being such a douche.*"

"Shut up." I punched his arm gently. "I don't want to have you go through all this again…"

"There must be a solution…right?"

"The very solution I've been trying to avoid resorting to. Though now, I guess I have no choice." I stroked his fringe out of his face, my thumb rubbing his cheek. "I'm gonna have to make you like me." He gasped slightly as I ran my finger alone his jaw line and down his neck.

"When? When are you gonna change me?"

"Depends when you think Winston can get us some deadly nightshade by."

"Ok…alright just leave that to me."

_0o0o0o0_

To be honest, I really underestimated Hikaru's power in this household. He left the room after he'd told me to leave the job of finding nightshade to him, and I had stayed in bed, listening to his voice as he spoke to a very tired and annoyed Winston.

"Winston, I want you get me some nightshade."

"You mean…like the plant, sir?"

"No like the sheep. Yes the plant."

"You must be sleep walking, sir. Please, let me lead you back to your room and back to master Kaoru." The butler then muttered under his breath so quietly that Hikaru probably wouldn't be able to hear but I had no trouble with. "Then maybe he can deal with your madness."

"Sorry Winston but I heard that as you no longer wanting to work for this family? Or you could get me the nightshade."

"Of course sir! My apologies! I will immediately get the house keep of your country mansion to bring some here. Now, please return to bed master."

"Thank you Winston. I do indeed like ladybirds."

It seemed the butler valued his job – and the high pay I imagined he got – enough to go to the trouble of getting the plant. I could do nothing but give Hikaru the credit he deserved having actually carried through a working plan.

So the rest of the night we slept, bodies pressed against each other in a moment that was to be one of the last moments of being human Hikaru would experience.

One of the last moments before I killed him.

_0o0o0o0_

"Morning boys!" We were greeted by my mother as we entered the dining room, taking our regular seats at the long wooden table. Akemi's maid sat feeding her her porridge, my father sat reading the news paper, a fry up in front of him, my mother delicately ate her marmalade toast and Leyna sat awkwardly also eating her marmalade toast, a breakfast I would imagine she never experienced before.

"Hm…morning mother." Kaoru nodded as a greeting. Our chef came out into the dining room and addressed us both formally, asking whether we'd like a fry up each or would rather have something form the continental selection. We both decided to settle for salmon on toast followed by juicy berries and apple slices.

"So…what have you three got planned for today?" My mother spoke to break the awkward tension in the room only succeeding in making it more awkward. Kaoru was the one who answered.

"Well…um…Hikaru and I were going to take a trip in the city centre. We wanted to look around the market when we were gone but were too caught up looking for my sister."

"And I was going to go home today. My aunt will be terribly worried, not to mention annoyed at my absence from the shop." Leyna laughed faint heartedly.

"Oh…Well dear please remember you are welcome anytime, being one of my son's friends after all! Maybe, I'll finally be able to get to marry!" She winked and Leyna grinned, casting a quick glance at Kaoru and blushing as turned away.

I glared at her in what I thought was a subtle way. She was after my man! No way was she going to take him from me. Besides, technically, she's some distant step relative of his anyway. It would just be wrong. More wrong than two guys who are identical in looks.

"Now Hikaru. I know the heartache from losing Evangeline may still remain but what you really need is another woman, to start a new family." It was the first time my father had spoken so far and I rolled my eyes. Kaoru is the only one I want to marry.

_0o0o0o0_

After breakfast we all got changed, Leyna borrowing a dress from my mother. We all said our goodbyes and left the house, climbing into the carriage driven by Winston. As I was about to climb in, after helping Leyna and Hikaru, Winston handed me a small grey jar, with no label.

"Master Hikaru requested it." I stopped myself from grinning and just nodded looking confused as I climbed in and sat next to Hikaru.

"What are you guys actually going to do?" Of course. Leyna wouldn't believe we were 'just going into the city'.

"Well we probably will look at the market for a while, and then when it's dark…I'm going to make Hika like me." I turned to look at my lover and placed my hand over his when I saw he was trying to open the jar. "Don't open that honey."

"Well good luck. I'm guessing it's not a simple processing becoming a heart eater." A small gasp came from next to me.

"Kao! We forgot! We need a sacrifice!"

"Don't worry. There are tons of useless humans on the streets at night. We'll just use one of them." I kissed his lips softly and he smiled. As we reached the city centre we all exited the carriage and told Winston we would make our own way home.

The three of us spent hours, browsing the stalls in the market place and I myself picked up some things I'd like Hikaru to die in. Most people probably don't have to do that for their lovers. Then again, we're not most people.

When night fell we bid Leyna farewell and told her to be careful on her way home. From there, we went back to the place I had first seen Hikaru. The alley of which I sprung out of, in front of my angel. The night he gave me the scarf I wore now.

"Ok sweetie, I'll next quite a bit of your blood now." I opened my leather satchel I'd been wearing once we were settled on the cold floor of the alley. Out of it I took a sterile wrapped needle attached to a tube and blood bag. It was amazing what you could find in Hikaru's house when you visited every room**. I saw the fear in his eyes when he saw the needle and smiled a little to myself. Was in love with a heart eater but scared of needles…not to mention, he had recently been stabbed in the leg. By himself. "Close your eyes. All you will feel is a little pinch then I can spend about an hour just with you…kissing you…loving you…you didn't even realise when I put it in."

"Huh?" I laughed and gestured down toward his arm where the needle protruded. Small drops of blood were collecting in the bag but it wasn't going fast enough for my liking. I began to unfasten my belt and heard a snicker from Hikaru.

"Kaoru…I know I'm irresistible…but really you can't wait?" Glaring up at him jokingly I pulled my now removed belt round the top of his arm and yanked extra hard.

"Narcissist." The blood began to flow into the bag at a quicker pace, one that satisfied me. And so began the longest hour of my life. Waiting. Sitting and waiting. For the blood bag to fill and for it to be time to kill my Hikaru.

_0o0o0o0_

And when that time came, nothing went as smoothly as planned. As Hikaru had said before, we needed a sacrifice. Although I expected the search for one to go a lot easier. When I had run out of hookers to ask near our alley I stood at the mouth of it to wait for someone to walk by. I wasn't waiting any longer. In the end, I couldn't afford to wait any longer.

A cry came from behind me. "For Kitty!" the voice said. Followed by a raspy scream and the sound of retreating footsteps. By the time I had reacted I couldn't catch him. I would have to leave Hikaru's side then and the state he was in wasn't one of any just to leave him.

A large amount of blood poured from a gash in his stomach, blood he couldn't afford to lose after giving a pint of it. I needed a sacrifice now.

"Is he okay?" A hurried voice came from the mouth of the alley. A voice I knew well.

"Leyna! What are you- no, he's not okay. I need a heart now…"

"Take mine."

"Don't be stupid Leyna." I laughed bitterly.

"I'm serious. You really love him don't you?" I nodded confused. "I imagine that love is equal to – possibly stronger – than the love I developed for you the days after we met…"

"You…"

"Love you. Yes. And even though it is quite clear you don't feel the same way, if Hikaru makes you happy…I will give my own heart. Just to make you happy again." Without even thinking a placed a gentle kiss on Leyna's lips.

"Thank you. So much." I then mixed the nightshade into Hikaru's blood, whispering for him to stay with me. To keep singing the little unknown song he'd decided to sing at some point.

"Trying to call your name, this voice does not reach you…" His voice was so small and broken it actually made me cry.

"That's it…keep singing…and look away…" After a confirmation nod from Leyna, I mouthed 'I'm sorry' and pulled her heart from her chest. I then let it soak in the blood and nightshade mix, Hikaru singing the whole time till the moment I made him eat it. His wound had stopped bleeding now and he swallowed the poison organ with small difficulty, though I imagine it tasted horrible to him. His last words to me before he blacked out…

"Love you…Kao…"

_A week later…_

His tongue traced my neck, a new found strength and power in his whole being.

"Mmm…Hika…" His arms wrapped around me and he bit along my jaw line, pressing his hardening crotch up against my chest. For someone that had just woken up after a week of being dead, he sure was…active.

"I want you…now…now Kaoru…" He purred up in my ear and I couldn't stop the bulge in my trousers from expanding, especially when he twisted his fingers around the waistband of my underwear.

I pushed him down urgently, taking off his lower clothing, feeling that removing his shirt would be far too time consuming. Then of course at the most intense and passionate moment of our kissing I remembered, Hikaru hadn't been bottom before. I would have to prepare him half decently at least. Looking over to my right I saw the only source of lubrication in this alley. The pot of blood and nightshade. It wouldn't harm either of us, so why the hell not.

I pulled the pot toward me, coating my fingers in the thick red substance, placing them at Hika's hole, pushing slightly and stretching him with my fingers in a scissoring motion. Moans of pleasurable pain came from his direction. I don't remember my first time being pleasurable at all…then again, I wasn't in this state of lechery.

My dick was next to be coated with the blood, the cold of it making me shiver. Moving it towards his entrance I paused before pushing in. But I didn't get the chance as it was Hikaru who rammed forward, forcing my member inside of him, screaming slightly at the shock of it.

It felt so good, being inside him. I moved slowly at first before picking up the pace and pumping his member with my red covered hand, in time with my thrusts. Ours moans got loader, more frantic, till the moment we both screamed, spilling our seeds, mine inside of him, leaking out as I pulled out and his into my mouth which had replaced my hand some moments ago, the taste of his blood a extra treat.

"I-I love you…"

"Hm…I love you too Hika…I love you too…but this isn't it ya know…you have to consume someone's heart soon or you won't be able to survive…"

"I know…but for now…can I just lay here…with you?"

"Yeah…yeah baby, you can."

A light kiss was placed on the top of his head as he rested it against my chest, his eyes closed, and breathing only just slowing with exhaustion. And it was perfect.

~FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! That was the last chapter! Hope you like it :D I know it was really long. Please, read and review, I really want to know what you all thought of it. ^^<strong>

**Notes: *- they probably wouldn't have said that but let's just pretend. **- Hika's house has an infirmary.**

**Songs: Reila – GazettE [The song Hikaru was singing], Guren – GazettE, More by GazettE XD**

**Thank you all for sticking with me so long!**

**Tora-chan xxxxxxxx**

**V**


End file.
